Skeletons in the Closet: Volume II
by Eve-Of-Misery
Summary: A new collection of short horror oneshots. Up for the Halloween Horror Fest. Various characters. Warning: seemingly scary scenes, blood and character death...Completed
1. Bloody Roses

Title: "Skeletons in the Closet: Volume II"

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

A/N: This collection of one-shots will be placed in separate chapters unlike the first volume of stories. Check out my profile for the Halloween Horror Fest info.

* * *

_Title: "Bloody Roses"_

A loud thump was heard from the top of the stairs. The thumping increased as though someone kept coming in contact with the walls. Then, nothing, except a single whimper coming from the living room. A frightened girl stayed motionless in a corner, hidden slightly by the sofa. She had been like that for the past hour, too scared to move or even try to. The power had gone out forcing her to remain calm; yet as she had tried to get some candles she had heard the first thump. She had tried the phone but no ringing could be heard. Her trusted cell phone had been left in her upstairs bedroom, a place where she was going to go explore. Her only option was to remain where she was until her parents came home in a few hours.

Silence developed the house, the thumping had ceased. She decided to make a run for it, seeing as the last noise had come from upstairs. She bolted through the living room towards the front door. Right as she was about to open it, a hand pulled her back. She was spun around to encounter two glowing red eyes. That was the last thing she saw as pain shot through her body and darkness followed.

The figure licked his lips clean of his victim's blood. He always enjoyed a good game of cat and mouse. The blood always tasted the sweetest when the pulse was racing. He had simply waited for her to make a move, distracting her with sudden movements throughout the higher floor. It was a simple task for him but boring at the same time. She has taken a long time to move, something that almost made him look for her, but his patience had been rewarded as she tried to get out.

He tossed her body aside and looked at it with utmost pity. '_What a shame'_ he thought. She had been so young and naïve. '_Beauty is always wasted on the young'_

The moon shone as the figure pushed back the window curtains. Only his right side was exposed and it showed a deep scar under his eye. He smirked at nothing in particular and leaped out into the night sky.


	2. Obsession

Title: "Skeletons in the Closet: Volume II"

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

A/N: This collection of one-shots will be placed in separate chapters unlike the first volume of stories. Check out my profile for the Halloween Horror Fest info.

* * *

Title: "Obsession"

A wicked little thing she was to think she could get away me like that. Didn't she know that she was mine and mine alone? Silly little thing she was to run away; she should've known that I would find her. Yes, of course I found her; I often find what's mine no matter how small or shiny. 'Shiny' There is nothing shinier than her in the world but also nothing sillier.

She's so silly when she cries. I don't know why she cries because I don't hurt her. I DON'T! How dare you think I would hurt shiny? Who do you think you are? No one, that's what. My pretty shiny Anzu is someone, yes she is. You know that right? RIGHT? Yes of course you do. Hmm, you're much more responsive than I thought, but of course I understand, you want my pretty shiny all for yourself. YOU CAN'T HAVE HER, SHE'S MINE!

Of course you can't, you're dead, dead for trying to take away my shiny Anzu. Did you think I wouldn't see behind your little game? You stole my shiny away from me, you scared my shiny Anzu but I have her now. Yes, shiny Anzu is all Malik's, all Malik's indeed. I think I hear shiny now, well we'll be down soon so shiny can see what I did for her. She'll be so very happy to see you like this. Bye Bye Yami, see you later. Hehehe, silly shiny…

Malik ascended the basement stairs into darkness, a shriek was heard but nothing more than that.


	3. Retribution

Title: "Skeletons in the Closet: Volume II"

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

A/N: This collection of one-shots will be placed in separate chapters unlike the first volume of stories.

* * *

Title: "Retribution"

Blood everywhere. White walls stained with her blood. I almost thought she was still alive but she wasn't breathing. A single tear escaped my eyes as I kissed her goodbye. I knew who had done this and would make him pay. I waited until nightfall to approach him. He was so sure he had gotten away with it but I knew his secret. She had been mine and he had been crushed. He should've taken out his anger on me, she was innocent of everything but loving me.

I made him know this as I broke each and everyone of his fingers. I told him of her smile as I pulled out his tongue and watched him squirm. With every memory of her, I made him suffer and cry undeservingly. Pity him I did not; he hadn't pitied her when he had killed her so I returned the favor. With a final gasp, I watched him slump downward and die. I smiled to myself as I walked away to return to my beloved. Though she was taken away from me, I'd join her very soon.


	4. Reflection

Title: "Skeletons in the Closet: Volume II"

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

A/N: This collection of one-shots will be placed in separate chapters unlike the first volume of stories. Check out my Halloween Horror Fest, info in my profile...

* * *

Title: "Reflection"

The girls laughed wildly as they shared a game of truth and dare. The night was perfect for their little fun; howling wind, raging rain and a massive blackout throughout the city. Candles decorated the mirror covered room that they found themselves in, lightly slightly the way to the bathroom. The last dare: "Bloody Mary" was assigned to the youngest of the group.

She made her way towards the bathroom with a single candle to keep her company. She made her way back after accomplishing the task only to be frozen at the spot. Her three friends laid facedown on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood. On the mirror, every mirror, were the words: MURDERERS, LIARS, DEATH TO YOU ALL. The girl felt faint as she ran to the bathroom to throw up. She looked at the mirror only to see her own reflection smiling back at her.

* * *

**Misery:** _So like them, tell me but remember no flames. I waited to post this for the last one-shot to unclutter things. If you haven't guess the story's characters are as follows:_

**Part One:** Bakura (killer) Miho (victim), let me explain this. I needed a female that I wasn't going to use for any other part so I picked her as I have never used her in anything before.

**Part Two:** Malik (killer) Yami (victim) Anzu (focus of obsession) This one was inspired last night by my boyfriend.

**Part Three:** Duke (killer) Serenity( Tristan's victim) Tristan (Duke's victim) Let me explain this as well, in almost all my stories I leave out Duke and Tristan and place Serenity with Kaiba so I opted for a different strategy. This story was inspired last night by my boyfriend.

**Part Four:** Rebecca Hawkins (killer) Mai, Serenity and Anzu (victims) This one was inspired by watching "Supernatural" on WB.


End file.
